He Seemed a Bit Obsessed
by Kage Kashu
Summary: Daisuke ponders. Love, life, obsession and all that kinda stuff.


Title: He Seemed a Bit Obsessed  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Kage Kashu  
  
Archive: FF.N. Anywhere else, ask me.  
  
Summary: Daisuke ponders. Love, life, obsession and all that kinda stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DNA, or any of the characters therein.  
  
Author's notes: I've been thinking that I needed to write some simple little one shots, and this is what I came up with... If you want to see more of this kind of thing... well, I'll be surprised. ^^  
  
Warnings: Uhm... shonen ai implications, I guess...  
  
Timeline: Elifino.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I didn't ask for this. No matter what happens... That's the point I want to be _known_... I'm two people... But... I'm still me. I can't always be, though. I wish... But I don't really want him to go away, either. He... I like him. It's just... why is it, that if I like someone, in even a slightly romantic sense, there's a likelihood that _he_ will come out.  
  
Not that I don't like him. No, not like that. He... He's my friend, I think. I _hate_ him, sometimes. Just because Riku decided she liked me... But I liked her sister... But _he_ had to do something stupid, like that. Why did he have to kiss her? And then it was _me_. It was his fault anyway. How was I to know that she would like me after that? Or did she before that, too?  
  
I don't think I like her that way, anymore. Or Risa. The Harada twins are out, for me. I've decided... But _he_ wouldn't like me back either. Dark would think it was hilarious... He'd laugh, and laugh and laugh. I don't know why I like having him there. He doesn't do anything but torment me... But...  
  
I guess Hiwatari-kun wouldn't have noticed me if it weren't for Dark. But then again... If Hiwatari-kun hadn't noticed me... I doubt that _his_ other half would have, either. I really gotta wonder, why _is_ Krad so interested in Dark anyway? Maybe... Maybe Krad likes Dark? I have to shake my head at that one... Talk about weird thoughts. But then again... The guy was _obsessed_. Maybe... No. He would probably hurt me. I would talk to him, if I didn't have that little worry.  
  
I've really got to stop understating things. I really, really do. Not that anybody notices. But that's quite alright with me. I don't _want_ to be noticed. Except maybe by _him_. Hiwatari-kun. I wonder... He seemed to like me, a little, although, I doubt that it was in that manner. Krad showed interest too... but that was mostly in my blood. Which I actually found kinda creepy.  
  
I've gotta stop thinking about these things... But maybe... What if I'm right, about Krad? The way he was so obsessed... Maybe it's not the gentler form of love, like I'm used to feeling, but... Obsession is either formed in a deep abiding hatred, or love. Or maybe lust. If so... Eh. I wouldn't subject Dark to that. But I think I do want to talk with Krad... Hopefully, with a calm, not-trying-to-kill-me Krad.  
  
I want to know _why_ he's so... Yeah. Anyway. I think... What I really want to do... Is make it to where... I can always be me... But Dark will still be here. Although, I'm relatively unsure if that's even possible, considering that it's supposed to be some kind of curse...  
  
But I kinda like Dark, and I really don't want him to go away... And I'm afraid of Krad. But... If his problem is what I think it is... Then, I don't think I want him to go away either. And I don't want Hiwatari-kun to be hurt by it. Because I don't want him to go away either.  
  
Maybe... Maybe With could help. I don't know how much of a help _that_ would be, though... He doesn't talk very good, and I doubt he'd want to be possessed if he even understood what I was talking about... but...  
  
No, I don't want to loose any of them. But if I want to get anywhere with any of this... I've really got to get that crazy wannabe reporter to leave me alone...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ending A/N: (All my works can be found on fanfiction.net under the SN: Kage Kashu.) Thank you all for any/all support. ^^ 


End file.
